A traditional crystalline silicon photovoltaic cell has metal electrode on both the front and rear surfaces. These upper and lower metal electrodes are crucial for collecting and transmitting photo-generated carriers, forming a part of the main structure of a photovoltaic cell. Meanwhile, the metal electrode located on the front surface can affect the conversion efficiency of a photovoltaic cell in some degree due to a part of the light being blocked by the electrodes, resulting in a power loss at about 5%-9%. In order to reduce the blocking light loss of the front surface of a photovoltaic cell, those skilled in the art have proposed various technical solutions. For instance, Chinese patent application publication no. CN103824893A discloses a solar cell having a light refractor, which is a structure capable of reducing the blocking light loss of the solar cell. Furthermore, Chinese patent application publication no. CN203812889U named “solar cell having a light reflector” also discloses a solar cell structure capable of lowering the blocking light loss. However, the encapsulating process of these two structures are not explicitly provided in the prior art.